In general, banking authorities share information with a plurality of outside authorities (e.g., financial supervisory authorities, credit rating agencies, credit card companies, commercial banks, and the like) for affairs processing. A message transmission line (e.g., an X.25 or a TCP/IP-based private line) is used to transmit and receive messages between affairs processing systems in the banking authorities and the outside authorities.
In order for a newly built system or a currently used system in a banking authority to perform affairs processing associated with a specific outside authority, the two authorities make an agreement on affairs and then share information required for actual affairs performance through defined messages.
Here, the message is information required for affairs processing between the two authorities, and is transmitted and received in a predefined form. For normal affairs processing, stable message transmission and reception is important.
A conventional technique is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2000-0039571 entitled “A Multi Host Processing System and a Message Processing Method”, in which hosts of banking authorities are multiplexed using an outside server for processing outside affairs associated with other banking authorities, and internal transactions are made in outside affairs transactions with other banking authorities.
In this conventional technique, however, a message transmission and reception between an affairs processing system in a banking authority and outside authorities is made impossible when a communication error is generated in a server of the system or when lines fail.